staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
20 Lipca 2012
TVP 1 HD 06:00 TELEZAKUPY 06:35 Plebania - odc. 1767; telenowela TVP 07:00 Plebania - odc. 1768; telenowela TVP 07:25 Plebania - odc. 1769; telenowela TVP 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda 08:10 Polityka przy kawie 08:20 To Timmy! - Nowy przyjaciel Timmiego, odc. 37 (Timmy’s New Friend); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 08:30 Zabawy z Lippy and Messy odc. 10 Rodzina żab; język angielski dla dzieci 08:40 Misiaki s. I - odc. 13/16 - Miód jest pyszny (.); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2001) 08:50 Hubert i Hipolit - Pająk Pech, odc. 5 (Pavouk Pech); film animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2008) 09:00 Międzynarodowy Dziecięcy Festiwal Piosenki i Tańca w Koninie - odc. 3; reportaż 09:30 Rozgadana Farma - Kiedy dom krowy jest nawiedzony, zbuntowany byk jest niezrażony, odc. 21 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005) 09:55 Psi psycholog - odc. 13; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 10:30 Klan - odc. 2285 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 11:00 Galeria - odc. 59; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:25 Galeria - odc. 60; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:30 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Wielkie widowiska natury. cz. 1. Wielka odwilż (Nature’s Great Events. The Great Melt.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 13:50 Siostry - odc. 3/13 - Marzenia Matyldy - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:45 Olimpijczycy 2012; felieton 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Czy wiecie, że.... - magazyn popularnonaukowy (I did't know that); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 15:45 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 12/21 - Fort Olgierd - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:20 Magia Igrzysk - Radość Wygrywania; felieton 17:30 Ranczo - odc. 9 - Odwyk i antykoncepcja - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:25 Klan - odc. 2286 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:55 Wieczorynka - Marta mówi! - Co drażni Boba?, odc. 40 (What’s Bothering Bob?); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008) 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 19:55 Sport - txt. str. 777 20:05 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne - podsumowanie 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777 20:20 Miłość z przedszkola (Keinohrhasen) - txt. str. 777; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.Niemcy (2007) 22:25 Wyspa Harpera - odc. 5 (Harper's Island, ep. 5) - txt. str. 777; thriller kraj prod.USA (2008) 23:15 Wyspa Harpera - odc. 6 (Harper's Island, ep. 6) - txt. str. 777; thriller kraj prod.USA (2008) 24:00 Wakacyjny seans filmowy - Szminka w wielkim mieście II - odc. 7 (Lipstick Jungle II, ep. 7); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 00:50 Stacyjka - odc. 7/13 - Casting; serial komediowy TVP 01:50 Geronimo, amerykańska legenda (Geronimo, an American Legend); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1993) 03:40 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:35 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 50; serial komediowy TVP 06:00 Warto kochać - odc. 68; serial TVP 06:50 TELEZAKUPY 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 473 - W cieniu sławy; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.20, 10.24 Panorama: 9:40 Pogoda: 9.00 10:35 Eska Music Awards 2012 nominacje - (1) 10:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 14 "Marzenia Kacperka" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 11:10 Lokatorzy - odc. 177 (202) Królowa kuchni; serial komediowy TVP 11:40 Familiada - odc. 1944; teleturniej 12:10 Sztuka życia - odc. 42 Karol Strasburger 12:35 Nianie dzikich zwierząt - odc. 9 / 12 (ep. 9 / 12); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2010) 13:10 Faceci do wzięcia - Odurzeni eterem; serial TVP 13:40 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (82); zabawa quizowa 15:05 M jak miłość - odc. 904; serial TVP 16:00 Panorama Kraj 16:15 Pogoda 16:25 Świat bez tajemnic - Buntownik z Yellowstone (The Rise of the Black Wolf); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011) 17:15 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze - Wakacje (40) WYDARZENIE T - Mobile Nowe Horyzonty; magazyn; 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 15/69; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:45 Reporter Polski; magazyn 19:10 Herkules - odc. 3 Droga do Kalidonu (Hercules: The Legendary Journeys ep. The Road to Calydon); serial kraj prod.USA (1995) 19:55 Eska Music Awards 2012 nominacje - (9) 20:05 Ekstrasy - Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki 21:10 Eska Music Awards 2012 - Nagrody Roku (1); widowisko 22:35 Eska Music Awards 2012 - Hit Lata (2) 23:15 Alibi na piątek - Diabeł z New Jersey (Carny); horror kraj prod.Kanada (2009) 00:50 Intrygi i kłamstwa - odc. 9/20 (Dirt, ep. This Is Not Your Farther’s Hostage Situation); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007) 01:45 Intrygi i kłamstwa - odc. 10/20 (Dirt, ep. The Sexxx Issue); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007) 02:35 Historia Bluesa (3) "Droga do Memphis" (The Blues (3) "The Road to Memphis"); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2003) 04:05 Diabeł z New Jersey (Carny); horror kraj prod.Kanada (2009) 05:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Gdańsk 05:55 Info Poranek 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek 06:10 Pogoda Info 06:15 Info Poranek 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek 06:41 Pogoda Info 06:45 Info Poranek 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek 07:12 Pogoda Info 07:15 Info Poranek 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek 07:41 Pogoda Info 07:45 Info Poranek 07:53 Twoja@sprawa 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek 08:03 Gość poranka 08:17 Pogoda Info 08:20 Info Poranek 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek 08:40 Pogoda Info 08:43 Info Poranek 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek 09:06 Pogoda Info 09:10 Gość poranka 09:20 Info Poranek 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek 09:41 Pogoda Info 09:45 Info Poranek 09:55 Serwis sportowy 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:18 Pogoda Info 10:20 Info Poranek 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek 10:41 Pogoda Info 10:45 Gość poranka 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień 11:20 Serwis sportowy 11:24 Pogoda Info 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień 11:50 Pogoda Info 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień 12:20 Biznes 12:27 Pogoda Info 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień 12:50 Pogoda Info 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień 13:10 Raport z Polski 13:25 Pogoda Info 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień 13:50 Pogoda Info 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień 14:24 Pogoda Info 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień 14:50 Pogoda Info 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień 15:10 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień 15:50 Pogoda Info 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Rozmowa dnia 16:15 Biznes 16:25 Pogoda Info 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM 16:56 Pogoda Info 17:00 Forum Panoramy 17:30 TV LATO - Ostróda 17:45 Kwiaty i ogrody - Lilie wodne; magazyn 17:55 Panorama Flesz 17:58 Pogoda 18:00 Rozmowy o nadziei - Kleszcze i bąblowica 18:15 Magazyn Przechodnia - nowy wiek - Ciało 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Panorama Sport 18:57 Pogoda 19:00 Forum Panoramy 19:15 Łupki polskie - dobry gaz; magazyn 19:30 Z Archiwum Telewizji Gdańsk - Powódź w Gdańsku 19:40 TV LATO - Ostróda 19:54 Pogoda 20:00 Infoexpress 20:11 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 21:00 Pogoda Info 21:06 Raport z Polski 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór 21:41 Pogoda Info 21:45 Panorama 22:05 Panorama Sport 22:10 Pogoda 22:16 Serwis Info Wieczór 22:30 Info Dziennik 23:10 Pogoda Info 23:16 Sportowy Wieczór 23:31 Kokaina - nieletni przemytnicy (The 12 years old cocaine smuggler); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 00:25 Infoexpress 00:35 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 01:17 Pogoda Info 01:20 Raport z Polski 01:40 Serwis Info Wieczór 01:50 Info Dziennik 02:29 Pogoda Info 02:31 Sportowy Wieczór 02:45 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 03:27 Pogoda Info 03:30 Reportaż TVP INFO - Burki i dobre anioły 03:42 Czas na jazdę - MOTOINFO - Czas na jazdę - MOTOINFO 13.07.2012 04:00 Kokaina - nieletni przemytnicy (The 12 years old cocaine smuggler); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 04:50 Infoexpress 04:58 Sportowy Wieczór 05:10 Prawdę mówiąc - Adam Małysz - odc. 6; magazyn 05:35 Raport z Polski Polsat 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.30 Przygody Animków (90) - serial animowany 08.00 Pinky i Mózg 2 (14) - serial animowany 08.30 Pies Huckleberry (31) - serial animowany 08.45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (263) - serial komediowy 09.45 Przygody Merlina 3 (33) - serial fantasy 10.45 90210 (20) - serial obyczajowy 11.45 Jej Szerokość Afrodyta 2 (20) - serial komediowy 12.45 Dom nie do poznania 2 (16) - reality show 13.45 Chirurdzy 5 (98) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Malanowski i partnerzy (377, 378) - serial fab. -dok. 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.45 Dlaczego ja? (226) - serial fab. -dok. 17.45 Trudne sprawy (104) - serial paradokumentalny 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (32) - serial komediowy 20.00 Obłędny rycerz - komedia przygodowa, USA 2001 22.45 Anakonda 3: Potomstwo - thriller SF, USA/Rumunia 2008 00.45 Straż nocna - film fantasy, Rosja 2004 03.00 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej TVN 05.20 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 08.55 Ugotowani (2) - reality show 09.55 Na Wspólnej (1533) - serial obyczajowy 11.15 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab. -dok. 12.15 Ostry dyżur 6 (18) - serial obyczajowy 13.15 Cała prawda (11) - serial kryminalny 14.15 Ukryta prawda (39) - serial paradokumentalny 15.15 Detektywi (763) - serial fab. -dok. 15.50 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (856) - serial fab.-dok. 16.30 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17.25 Ukryta prawda (40) - serial paradokumentalny 18.25 Detektywi (801) - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Superkino: Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu - film przygodowy, USA/Wielka Brytania 2004 22.55 Zodiak - film kryminalny, USA 2007 02.10 Kuba Wojewódzki (19) - talk-show 03.10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 03.25 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 04.45 Od hitu do świtu - program rozrywkowy TV 4 6:00 Morze miłości Odcinek: 92 6:45 4music 7:35 Słoneczny patrol Odcinek: 134 Sezon: 7 8:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną 9:05 TV market 9:25 Eva Luna Odcinek: 74 10:25 Zakazane uczucie Odcinek: 123 11:25 Zakazane uczucie Odcinek: 124 12:25 4music 13:30 V-Max 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15:00 Osaczona Odcinek: 33 16:00 Słoneczny patrol Odcinek: 134 Sezon: 7 16:55 Sekrety dawnych budowli - Rzym Odcinek: 1 18:00 Selekcja 18:30 Selekcja 19:05 Ryzykanci Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 6 20:05 Wzór Odcinek: 7 21:00 Zgon na pogrzebie 22:50 Ice Road Truckers: Drogi śmierci Odcinek: 10 23:50 Weekend z niespodzianką 1:25 Gość Wydarzeń 1:35 To był dzień 2:25 To był dzień na świecie 2:50 4music 3:40 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 6:00 Muzyczny budzik Odcinek: 1 6:30 Muzyczne życzenia Odcinek: 7 7:30 Do góry nogami! Odcinek: 4 8:30 Zorro Odcinek: 19 9:00 Łowcy skarbów Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 2 10:00 Robin Hood Odcinek: 21 11:00 Medicopter Odcinek: 80 Sezon: 5 12:00 Taki jest świat Odcinek: 160 13:00 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 13 13:30 Dyżur Odcinek: 13 14:00 Pokojówka na Manhattanie Odcinek: 89 15:00 Zorro Odcinek: 20 15:30 Egzekutorzy 16:30 Shockwave Odcinek: 5 17:30 Łowcy skarbów Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 2 18:30 Crusoe Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 1 19:30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego Odcinek: 11 20:00 Mordercza maszyna 22:00 Goło i wesoło Odcinek: 14 23:00 Skolopendra 1:00 Króliczki Playboya Odcinek: 16 1:30 Dziewczyny na ekran Odcinek: 5 2:00 Zobacz to! TVN 7 4:55 Druga strona medalu Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 5:25 Druga strona medalu Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 5:55 Męski typ Odcinek: 2 6:25 We dwoje 7:35 Teresa Odcinek: 96 8:30 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 121 9:30 Chuck Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 2 10:25 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 13 11:30 Mango - Telezakupy 13:05 Punkt krytyczny Odcinek: 6 14:05 Sąd rodzinny 15:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 122 16:05 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 7 17:05 Chuck Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 2 18:00 Punkt krytyczny Odcinek: 7 18:55 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 13 20:00 Czarodziej Kazaam 22:00 Bullitt 0:25 Człowiek roku 2:40 Arkana magii 4:45 Męski typ Odcinek: 2 5:10 Zakończenie programu TV 6 8:30 Mała czarna Odcinek: 44 9:15 Komisarz Rex Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 7 10:15 Milionerzy Odcinek: 3 11:15 You Can Dance Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 6 12:15 Ukryte piękno Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 13:15 TV market 13:55 4music 15:00 Idol Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 10 15:55 4music 17:00 Dennis rozrabiaka Odcinek: 13 17:30 M.A.S.K. Odcinek: 13 18:00 You Can Dance Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 6 19:00 Idol Odcinek: 23 Sezon: 10 20:00 Sekrety dawnych budowli - Egipt Odcinek: 2 21:00 Mam talent! Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 5 22:00 Napiętnowane miasto 0:00 Jazda figurowa Odcinek: 8 0:45 Big Brother V 1:30 Big Brother 5 - prosto z domu 1:55 Mała czarna Odcinek: 44 2:35 Przerwa techniczna Polsat Sport News 6:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia - magazyn informacyjny 7:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 7:05 Golf - The Open Championship - 1. dzień 8:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 8:05 Golf - The Open Championship - 1. dzień 9:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 9:05 Trans World Sport - magazyn sportowy 10:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 10:05 Golf - The Open Championship - 2. dzień 11:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 11:05 Golf - The Open Championship - 2. dzień 12:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 12:05 Golf - The Open Championship - 2. dzień 13:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 13:05 Golf - The Open Championship - 2. dzień 14:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 14:05 Golf - The Open Championship - 2. dzień 15:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 15:05 Golf - The Open Championship - 2. dzień 16:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 16:05 Golf - The Open Championship - 2. dzień 17:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 17:05 Golf - The Open Championship - 2. dzień 18:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 18:05 Golf - The Open Championship - 2. dzień 19:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 19:05 Golf - The Open Championship - 2. dzień 20:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 20:05 Golf - The Open Championship - 2. dzień 20:30 Tenis ziemny - Turniej ATP w Gstaad - mecz ćwierćfinałowy 22:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia - magazyn informacyjny 23:45 Tenis ziemny - Turniej ATP w Gstaad - mecz ćwierćfinałowy 1:45 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 6:00 Dance Chart TOP 10 7:00 Hot plota 8:00 Weekend z Jankesem 9:00 ESKA TV News 9:05 Poranny WF 9:30 Hity na czasie 10:00 ESKA TV News 10:05 Hity na czasie 11:00 ESKA TV News 11:05 Hity na czasie 12:00 ESKA TV News 12:05 Hity na czasie 13:00 ESKA TV News 13:05 Hity na czasie 14:00 ESKA TV News 14:05 smESKA 15:00 ESKA TV News 15:05 Hot plota 16:00 ESKA TV News 16:05 Top 5 16:30 Szymorning 17:00 ESKA TV News 17:05 Multipremier 17:30 ESKA Games 18:00 Poranny WF 18:30 ESKA TV News 19:00 Gorąca 20 21:00 Fejslista 22:00 Dance Chart 0:00 ImprESKA 2:00 Polska noc TTV 6:00 Blisko ludzi 6:30 Blisko ludzi 7:00 Uwaga! po Uwadze 7:55 W gorącej wodzie company Odcinek: 5 8:10 Doktor Łapa extra Odcinek: 5 8:25 Ten jeden dzień Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 3 8:55 Rewolucja na talerzu Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 9:25 Bez recepty Odcinek: 18 9:55 Blisko ludzi 10:25 Blisko ludzi 10:50 28 sekund 11:20 Kulisy sławy extra Odcinek: 3 11:50 Ten jeden dzień Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 3 12:20 W gorącej wodzie company Odcinek: 4 12:35 Doktor Łapa extra Odcinek: 5 12:50 Uwaga! po Uwadze 13:45 Bez recepty Odcinek: 18 14:15 Raz lepiej, raz gorzej 14:55 Legendy PRL Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 7 15:25 Jak się ubrać w kryzysie Odcinek: 9 15:55 Psie adopcje Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 16:20 T-Bus Odcinek: 4 16:50 Blisko ludzi 17:15 Blisko ludzi 17:45 Pogoda 17:50 Express popołudniowy 18:10 Bez recepty Odcinek: 19 18:45 Weekend za miastem 19:15 W trasie Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 19:50 Polska dziwny kraj? Odcinek: 8 20:05 Uwaga! po Uwadze 21:00 Polak potrafi Odcinek: 4 21:30 Świat bez granic 21:57 Pogoda wieczór 22:00 Express wieczorny 22:20 Archiwum X - śledztwa po latach 23:00 Przed północą 23:30 Przed północą 23:55 Miłość na sprzedaż Odcinek: 5 0:25 Miasto zbrodni 0:55 Życie w przepychu Odcinek: 9 1:45 Druga twarz 2:45 Kartoteka Odcinek: 3 3:40 28 sekund 4:10 Rosyjskie laleczki Odcinek: 5 4:35 Rosyjskie laleczki Odcinek: 6 5:00 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 6:00 Hit dnia 6:05 Pobudka z Polo tv! 7:00 Power Play 7:05 Gramy na życzenie! 8:00 Hit dnia 8:05 Szalone lata 90-te 9:00 Power Play 9:05 Tylko disco! 10:00 Przebojowe historie 10:10 Disco Polo Live 10:58 Tylko disco! 11:00 Przebojowe historie 11:13 Dance w Polo tv 12:00 Power Play 12:05 Dance w Polo tv 13:00 Hity wszech czasów 14:00 Hit dnia 14:25 Disco Relax 14:57 Hity wszech czasów 16:00 Przebojowe historie 16:13 Hity wszech czasów 17:00 Przebojowe historie 17:15 Discopolot 18:05 Poczekalnia DPL 18:28 Lista Przebojów DPL 19:00 Szalone lata 90-te 20:00 Przebojowe historie 20:09 Szalone lata 90-te 21:05 Wieczorne granie na ekranie 22:00 Zakochane Polo tv 22:30 Pikantne Polo tv 23:00 Hit dnia 23:05 Hity wszech czasów TVP Kultura 08:10 Przez dziewięć mostów; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1971) 09:10 MdM, czyli Mann do Materny, Materna do Manna; talk-show 09:40 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - M jak Michnikowski 10:00 Francuska Nowa Fala: amerykańskie reminiscencje. (Nouvelle Vague, Made in USA); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2009) 11:00 Zaklęty Dwór - odc. 2/7 Marzyciel i awanturnik - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 12:05 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Ich pierwsze miłości - odc. 17; cykl reportaży 12:30 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Wielcy nieobecni; koncert 13:20 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Telewizyjny Ekran Młodych - Przeboje TEM; program rozrywkowy 13:40 Przez dziewięć mostów; film TVP 14:45 MdM, czyli Mann do Materny, Materna do Manna; talk-show; 15:20 Zaklęty Dwór - odc. 2/7 Marzyciel i awanturnik - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 16:25 Cwał - txt. str. 777; komediodramat kraj prod.Polska (1995); 18:15 Harvie Krumpet (Harvie Krumpet); film animowany kraj prod.Australia (2003) 18:45 2 TM 2, 3 chrześcijański rock; koncert 19:20 Tydzień z gwiazdą - Marek Kondrat - Zwierzenia kontrolowane 20:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 20:20 Tydzień z gwiazdą - Marek Kondrat - Pułkownik Kwiatkowski - txt. str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1995) 22:35 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 22:55 Panorama kina światowego - Pianista (The Pianist) - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania, Francja (2002) 01:20 Młoda Kultura - Candelaria Saenz Valiente i Marcin Masecki; koncert 02:05 Videogalerie - BWA Warszawa (2); magazyn kulturalny 02:55 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 03:15 Łowcy bomb (Bombhunters); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006) 04:15 Pasmo kontemplacyjne - 7 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 07:30 Dziennik telewizyjny - 20.07.1989 08:15 Kalendarium historyczne - W rocznicę zamachu na Hitlera; reportaż 08:45 Miejsce z historią - Nowy Wiśnicz - Perła baroku; cykl reportaży 09:00 Wiedźmin - odc. 10/13 Mniejsze zło - txt. str. 777; serial fantastyczno-przygodowy 09:55 Zapisy pamięci - Wajda cz. 1 10:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 4. Mołdawia - Człowiek i natura (17); magazyn kulinarny 11:05 Dziennik sudański (cz.2) - Przed potopem; film dokumentalny 11:30 Jarocin'93. Muzyka jest jak narkotyk, może zmieniać, a nawet zniszczyć realność; film dokumentalny 12:00 Za bramą; film dokumentalny 12:30 Z kapitańskiego salonu - .; magazyn 12:50 Spór o historię - Michaił Gorbaczow demokrata, czy przegrany aparatczyk?; debata 13:30 Zagubiony żołnierz Hitlera (Hitler's lost soldiers); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 14:30 Przełomowe dni - odc. 6 (Red Chapters); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 15:00 Prawdziwa historia niechcianych pomników - Narodziny symbolu; cykl dokumentalny 15:30 Flesz historii - odc. 86; cykl reportaży 15:50 Bez komentarza - Lądowanie na księżycu; cykl dokumentalny 16:20 Na końcu świata; reportaż 17:00 Wiedźmin - odc. 11/13 Jaskier - txt. str. 777; serial fantastyczno-przygodowy 17:50 Zapisy pamięci - Wajda cz.2 18:30 Sonda - Silentium Universi; magazyn 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 20.07.1989 19:40 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Słój; cykl reportaży 20:00 niepoKORni; film dokumentalny 21:00 Radegast; film dokumentalny 22:00 Cafe Historia - odc. 12 "Sprawa Ryszarda Siwca"; program publicystyczny 22:25 Sensacje XX wieku - Stalowe Przymierze odc. 2 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 22:55 Sensacje XX wieku - Stalowe Przymierze odc. 3 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 23:25 Dziennik telewizyjny - 20.07.1989 00:05 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny 00:40 Czirliderki - odc. 3; cykl dokumentalny 01:15 15 Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole '77. Nastroje. Nas troje; koncert 02:40 Reminiscencje z Opola - 15 Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole '77. Wojciech Młynarski cz. 1; koncert 03:05 Lenin na dobranoc - O tym ciocia Teodozja rozmawiała z Leninem 03:15 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:10 Jan Serce - odc. 6/10* - Chłopaki; serial TVP 07:20 Syberia z okna misjonarza; reportaż 07:40 Magazyn Medyczny - Zdrowa Żywność Odrzechowa 08:00 Karrypel kontra Groszki - odc. 2 - Fałszywe żaby; serial animowany 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.20, 10.24 Panorama: 9:40 Pogoda: 9.00 10:45 Smaki polskie - Knedle z kaszy manny; magazyn kulinarny 11:00 Polonia 24 11:30 Pogoda.pl 11:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 19 "Powitanie jesieni" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 12:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 84 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 12:25 Polonia w Komie - Kolumbia - tatuaż (29) 12:35 Wiadomości 12:50 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 10; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:45 Warto kochać; serial TVP 14:40 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 3 Żyrardów; magazyn 15:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 479* Marzenie restauratorki 15:50 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (40) Moda; widowisko rozrywkowe 16:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 19 "Powitanie jesieni" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 17:15 Polonia w Komie - Kolumbia - tatuaż (29) 17:30 Teleexpress 17:50 Jan Serce - odc. 6/10* - Chłopaki - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 19:00 Wielkopolskie Parki Krajobrazowe - Lednicki Park Krajobrazowy; cykl reportaży 19:15 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 84 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 19:45 Dobranocka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Muzyczny piknik Tessie, odc. 10 (Tessie’s singalong picnic); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 20:00 Wiadomości 20:25 Sport 20:35 Pogoda.pl 20:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 480 - Trudne decyzje; serial TVP 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Francja - Mateusz (30) 22:00 Polonia 24 22:30 Pogoda.pl 22:45 Dyrygent; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1979) 00:25 Reporter Polski; magazyn 00:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 19 "Powitanie jesieni" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 01:15 Karrypel kontra Groszki - odc. 2 - Fałszywe żaby; serial animowany 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Muzyczny piknik Tessie, odc. 10 (Tessie’s singalong picnic); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 02:00 Wiadomości 02:25 Sport 02:30 Pogoda.pl 02:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 480 - Trudne decyzje; serial TVP 03:40 Polonia 24 04:10 Pogoda.pl 04:15 Polonia w Komie - Francja - Mateusz (30) 04:30 Dyrygent; dramat RSI La 1 19.00 Paradisi ecologici 19.30 Il Quotidiano 20.00 Telegiornale 20.40 Cash 21.05 Criminal Minds • Nell'occhio del tornado. 22.35 The Closer: Riavere indietro il gatto. 23.20 Telegiornale notte